


Candy, Cigarettes and Mob Bosses

by OreoPromises



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Cha Hakyeon (N), Games, Han Sanghyuk (hyuk), Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Kim Wonsik (Ravi), Lee Hongbin - Freeform, Lee Jaehwan (Ken), Poor Hongbin, Scary eomma N, Vixx - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Hongbin was minding his own business, willing the hours away as he sits behind a counter of the tiny supermarket he works at, when customers suddenly pop up. What they buy certainly cures his boredom.Or, where the rest of Vixx play a game to see who can scare the cashier the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> E L M .....we're sorry

N was fairly certain that trashing the little pit-stop market they were in was not part of the game, but he was also sure that the crash behind him was followed by a very ken-like giggle, and cans rolled through the aisle towards him. From where he was crouched, facing the cashier- currently scrolling through his phone, not even looking up when any of them had came in, fifteen minute intervals placed between them so they wouldn’t have the cops called on them again.

“Ken I swear to god, I will find you and make you pay for it if you let him find us.” N whispered, knowing the boy was crouched right behind him now. He felt a shaky laugh on the back of his neck.  
“Oh, lighten up hyung, last time the chase was the best part!”  
“Don’t call me hyung, I’m mad at you.” Ken had just cheated his way through hide and seek. N wasn’t happy.  
“Fine. Lighten up, Ajusshi.”    
“And that’s just cause you weren’t technically the one being chased.” A nasally voice came through from the aisle to the right of them, an angular face being revealed as a box of ramyeon was moved aside. Hyuk pouted “They almost caught me, you traitor!”  
“Well maybe if you weren't too busy drooling over the ramyeon aisle we wouldn't have been spotted in the first place.” An annoyed Ravi retorted with a sneaky grin.  
N chuckled, and Ken hit Leo on the shoulder, almost dislodging the items he had in his hand (did he seriously want to die?)  
“Anyway” N cut in smoothly. “You know the rules, maknaes go first.” He winked at Hyuk, smirking. Ken tried to clap, but realised he was holding things, so kind of banged them together awkwardly instead, trying not to show the others what he was holding. 

The man crouched in the next aisle sighed, drawing himself up to his full height and out of view.  He ran a hand nervously through his bleached hair. Approaching the shop front, he encountered a problem he hadn’t considered before- damn, the cashier was hot. Dark hair fell just above large, doe eyes and defined cheekbones. His jawline could probably cut through metal. A haphazardly placed name tag informed the younger boy that the God behind the counter was called Hongbin.    

Hongbin, who'd previously been scrolling through his phone pointlessly, looked up and met the eyes of his next customer. He gave a faint smile, trying his best to make it look genuine. How boring can this job be he thought to himself, which was accompanied by a, hopefully inaudible, sigh.

Doing his best to remain expressionless, Hyuk dumped the items in his arms on to the wooden counter. Behind them in the aisle, N had shoved a hand over Ken’s mouth, trying to muffle his own laughter into his shirt. It would be a lie to say he didn’t enjoy the look of surprise, perhaps even faint relief (the hell?) on the cashier’s face.   

“How much for this, hyeong?” Hyuk added a slightly (ok, very) suggestive tone to the honorific, put on to the end of his sentence as an afterthought. Technically, they didn’t get any points for how much they creeped the employee out after picking their items, but he had faith that the duct tape, fake handcuffs (it was halloween after all) and random stringy cheese on the counter would get him enough points anyway.

The heavily confused cashier chuckled slightly at the addition of the honorific. He looked down at the items given to him and then back up at the customer, who he'd noticed had a rather fine face. “That'll be £8, dongsaeng.” He imitated the tone the younger used at him, strongly holding back another chuckle as he scanned the items one by one. Two can play this game. 

“Here you g-” the blonde stopped mid sentence, as the 23 lottery tickets he had slipped into his wallet earlier fell from the leather in his hands “Oh! I forgot- these too please, Bin-shi.”  
Hongbin shook his head at the blonde and smiled, once again, falsely. “Sure, you forgot.” He began, looking the shady customer up and down before continuing. “Anything else you so happen to be forgetting?” He questioned while tilting his head curiously. He decided to let go off the fact he gave him a nickname for now.  

Fuck it. ‘No flirting’ was only briefly in the rules anyway...Hyuk raised an eyebrow quickly, grazing his lower lip with his teeth as he smoothly spoke “Your number, hyeong.”  
With raised eyebrows, the cashier let out a breathy laugh. Is this kid for real? “Seriously, where're your parents? I think you need supervision.” He stated while flashing a toothy grin.  
“Oh.” Hyuk picked up his items again, deciding against a bag for extra points. He pulled at the end of the duct tape until it snapped loudly “I’m sure I’ll find some.” He muttered, walking to the back of the shop to hide in the aisles again. He would be dying of embarrassment… if he wasn’t so shameless.  
“Be sure to come again.” He heard called behind him with a giggle.

Ken was whistling in the non-existent queue behind him. He gave Hyuk a glare as he passed, undoubtedly meaning something like I’m pretty sure buying 27 items is against the rules, before stepping up to the cashier.  
“Morning!” He greeted, standing opposite the stranger with his arms at his sides.  
“Good morn-” Hongbin stopped himself, almost not realising the mistake. Something seems off about this guy he thought to himself, grinning.  
Ken blinked at him. Smiling. Not moving.  
“Uh… So, do you need help with those?” He decided to ask since the customer didn't seem to be paying attention, or that's what he thought it was.  
Ken jumped a little, stuttering. “Oh right, yeah, my purchases, ha ha” he finally put what was in his hands on the counter. 

A knife, a blow torch, and a pack of ‘Hello Kitty’ plasters were spread out in front of Hongbin. “These.” He said. Blinking. “Please.”  
The brown-haired cashier quickly scans the items through, wondering what on Earth he’d planned on using these for.  
“Everyone needs a hobby, right Hongbin?” A smooth voice said, as if reading his mind. The tall blonde in front of him was leaning against the counter, jumpiness and bashful smile replaced with a cheshire-cat grin. He reached out slowly and flicked the cashier’s name tag.  
Hongbin nodded his head slowly, feeling slightly concerned. He hated how everyone that comes through the shop can instantly know his name and then even come up with nicknames for him, which the last guy apparently liked doing.  
“I guess so.” He answered the blonde in front of him, holding up the ‘Hello Kitty’ plasters with a grin, mentally cursing himself for his ‘unintentionally’ teasing nature.

The laugh that cut through the store was more of a threat than a sign of amusement. Ken made sure his smile dropped before he eyed the lost-looking boy in front of him. He picked up the knife slowly, locking eyes with the other boy, before quickly grabbing the rest of his items, shoving them up his hoodie, and stalking to the shop exit. Hongbin followed the blonde with his dark eyes, making sure he left the shop before sighing with relief.

“Well he’s more of a sadist than expected” N mumbled, nudging Ravi in the ribs to signal his turn. Ravi mumbled a dramatic ‘ow’ before approaching the cashier with a disturbingly expressionless face. He placed down the items without saying a word, hoping to creep the man out.    
“Good evening.” Hongbin says bluntly, remembering how his boss keeps telling him to make the customers feel ‘comfortable’. Why do they get to feel comfortable? Ravi then lowered his eyes to the cashier’s name tag and smirked mysteriously, causing Hongbin to wonder what could be going through his mind. “A pack of balloons, a toaster, multicoloured candles and a pair of green socks.” Hongbin whispered, shaking his head subtly at the random items placed at his till.  
“Seems like it’s gonna be a fun party.” He remarks with a slight smile, catching the customer’s glinting eyes.  
“Oh, it will be. Binnie.” Ravi speaks in a low, husky voice that surprises the cashier as he takes the money from his hand. The customer then takes his four items proudly and exited the store with a smug look on his face.    
“Make sure to visit again.” He warily says, kind of hoping the strange man doesn’t actually decide to stroll back into the shop. What’s up with the customers today?

Before he had time to work it out, another tall man was shuffling towards him, eyes on the floor all the time. As he drew closer, a small mouth, many piercings and slanted eyes were visible. The man looked like either a lion or a hamster- animals hongbin didn’t consider similar- and intimidatingly dark.  Until, at least, a tiny voice said on a whisper-  
“One small fries and a milkshake please.”

Hongbin thought that the next person to visit his register would at least be a little bit more normal. How wrong he was. 

“Um… We don’t serve food here. You can buy food but you can’t order it.” He slowly told the lion-hamster hybrid man, feeling slightly concerned for him.  
The feline face hovering above Hongbin seemed to freeze for a second, eyes darting around almost angrily. The dizzying voice came back- “Ah”- followed by a breathy laugh.  
”Just these then.” Stopping to the floor, Leo grabbed his items and threw them a little harshly in front of Hongbin. Some way the man had managed to grab a pack of cigarettes (though Hongbin knew those were all stored behind him), which sat, open and half replaced with the small candy alternatives Leo had eaten as a child, in a dog bowl next to a large bottle of vodka. Leo alarming shook his sleeve above the counter, and a dozen small, squeaking dog toys fell out of his blazer.

“Oh. What kind of dog do you have?” Hongbin had always loved pets, and even if the dude in front of him was shady as fuck, he couldn’t help himself.  
“Oh.” Another breathy laugh.”I don’t have a dog.” Another pause for the man’s eyes to drop angrily to the floor. “My parents are coming for dinner tomorrow.” Leo picked up the items and left quietly. Hongbin was frozen and overwhelmed. How can someone just say that, with those items, and leave so calmly? He couldn’t wait for his shift to be over so he wouldn’t have to think for the rest of the day. 

Ken’s laughter may have been very audible by this point but honestly what was a boy to do? He felt like he’d burst if he tried to keep quiet any longer. Apparently Hyuk was experiencing similar trials, as the youngest fell backwards, losing his balance in a fit of small squeaks of suppressed laughter, dragging half the ramyeon packets to the floor with him.

N sighed. How on Earth do I follow that, poor cashier boy looked like he was gonna make a run for it. Ken kicked him from his spot rolling around in hysterics on the floor, and N shrugged, feeling a smile tug at his lips. May as well have some fun. To hell with winning.  
As he approached the counter- N was always more of an improvise-as-you-go kind of guy- his forming idea made him appreciate his choice of clothing. Knowing they’d be playing, he’d dressed up for the occasion, sheer blazer over a see through shirt, black jeans so tight they should have been outlawed. He thanked the gods (you know, not the one behind the counter) that he’d made an effort because Sweet mother of tangerines what’s a cutie like that doing working in a shitty drive- through supermarket? 

N felt eyes on him as he strode across the shop, pulling out his phone (he’d asked a very confused Ravi to call him, and his twinkly ringtone was spreading through the shop) and drawled a sharp ”What is it now, Jamison?” He stopped short in his tracks, letting his stormy expression reflect in the glass fridge in front of him, sighing. His muscles grew tight, and he threw the door of the fridge open, grabbing the first bottle of Soju he saw and spinning so quickly on his heels the cash boy looked like he was about to get whiplash. 

“I don’t care, Jamison, just get the job done.” He shoved the Soju in front of Hongbin and then whipped his head up, freezing in place. Hongbin was looking at him, wary, as N looked up and gestured to his phone, plastering a smile on his face.    
“Can you excuse me for a minute please, gorgeous?” N promptly spun again on his heel and threw the shop door open, stopping just outside the store. Deep breath and- action.  
“I own you!” He roared down the phone, hearing Ravi killing himself on the other end and trying not to crack up himself. “You belong to me and you’ll do as I say no matter what, do I make myself bloody clear?” Ravi must have hung up, unable to stop laughing, because when N stabbed at the end call button his screen was already black. He waited, staring up at the stars, just long enough for Hongbin to freak himself out before straightening his blazer and walking back in. 

 

The younger boy was gaping at him with round eyes as he walked slowly back to the till. N walked casually, shoulders back, gazing around the shop nonchalantly, fiddling with his gold watch as he stepped closer.  
“How much, sweetheart?” He asked, drawing his credit card from the back pocket of his jeans.  
Hongbin quickly cleared his throat, trying to collect himself as he shakily scanned the bottle of soju. He’s the craziest one yet.  
“Uh… Th- That’ll be £6.” He nodded his head carefully, his eyes unmoving from the customer’s face as he didn’t dare look elsewhere.  
“In that case” N said softly, walking slowly away from him again, towards the fridge- he hoped the toy gun he’d shoved under his shirt could be seen in this light because damn it was uncomfortable- “I’ll take two” he purred. 

When he made his way back, he slid the bottle slowly towards Hongbin. He smiled. Hongbin gulped. If he wasn’t absolutely terrified before, he most definitely is now.  
“S- Sure.” He stumbled over his words, making him kick himself internally. With a swift swipe, he scans the second bottle and places it back down, handing the man (who happens to be wearing a, very clearly, see through shirt) the machine for his credit card. He takes it, making sure his fingers trail Hongbin’s as the boy lets go quickly.   

“Oh and one more thing” N says smoothly, letting his voice drop as he flicks a lock of blonde hair out of his eye. He reaches a hand out and plucks Hongbin’s nametag from his shirt.  
He puts it next to his items. Hongbin jumped slightly at the other’s actions and tilted his head in a confused manner.  
“I’m sorry, sir, but that isn’t for sale…” He told the man with a shaky voice, his eyes now choosing to avoid the man’s in front of him.  
N’s green eyes flicker up and down. He grins, slowly, harshly. “I don’t think you understand, sweetheart.” He shoves Hongbin’s nametag forward on the counter again. The boy’s face almost crumples, and that’s when N loses it.

He bends in half with the force of his laughter, feeling only slightly apologetic, hearing the other boy’s manic giggles echoing off aisles.  
Hongbin just appears even more confused, thinking that the man in front of him is having a mental breakdown of some kind. “Are you alright, sir?” He nervously questioned, looking down at the laughing blonde, pulse still thudding in his ears.  
N can feel his eyeliner smudge with his tears as he laughs- normally enough for him to throw a tantrum, but he can’t stop laughing long enough to feel annoyed.

“Ya Hyung! Leave the kid alone!” Ken yells, making his way towards them, shaking his head and smiling “You’ve done enough already.”  
“It’s ok, Hongbin hyeong, we’ll protect you!” A crazed Hyuk had reappeared, taking this opportunity to leap at his unsuspecting elder, N yelling as his legs gave way beneath him.  
The perplexed cashier glanced at the familiar people returning, still dazed with what was happening. He didn’t trust himself to speak coherently, so he just watched as the odd customers from before smiled at him, not looking nearly as psychotic as before.

“Surprise!” The blonde one (the one not rugby tackling the giggling mob boss) yelled. Hongbin’s frown grew with his confusion.  
“I’m Ken by the way” He said, giving a small salute before shoving the other blonde off his hyeong.  
“Hyuk.” Said the hyper one, bowing low in a shocking show of manners. “This is Ravi hyeong, Leo hyeong and N hyeong.” He pointed down the line assembled as he listed the names.  
The one apparently named N- mob boss name and everything - grinned kindly, almost apologetically (emphasis on almost). “Sorry, HongBinnie, we were kind of playing with you” he laughed through the end of his sentence, and Hongbin blinked at him. “I think I won” N added to his friends, and a few of them nodded.

“Drinks are on us tonight, I guess.” The youngest of the group ran eagerly to the fridge, joined by Ravi in dragging every bottle they could reach back to the counter. The losing hyeongs left behind pulled notes out of pockets and wallets, as N’s face became brighter and brighter.  
“Your welcome to join us Binnie, when you get off work.”  
Hongbin blinks a couple more times before bringing himself back to reality. He can’t help the grin that spreads across his lips.  
“I think I will. It's been a long day.”


End file.
